A vehicle is an apparatus that a user can ride in a direction. An example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
The vehicle includes lamps. For example, the vehicle includes a head lamp, a rear combination lamp, and a fog lamp.
The lamps for a vehicle may be classified as lamps for providing visibility for a driver (e.g., a head lamp and a fog lamp), and lamps for notifying a signal (e.g., a rear combination lamp).
Various elements may be used as light sources of the lamps provided in a vehicle.
Recently, there have been efforts to utilize a plurality of micro Light Emitting Diode (LED) devices as light sources of the lamps for a vehicle.
In some examples, output power of a single micro LED device may be limited. In some cases, a vehicle lamp using micro LED devices may not provide a sufficient light amount.